The Thirteenth
by IlyaTheKeybladeWielder
Summary: Pre-KH3. Master Xehanort failed to make Sora his last vessel but he had a back-up plan. Using his mastery over time and space, he sent himself along the other eleven vessels to the past, 12 years earlier. His plan ? Turning the five years old Sora into his new vessel.
1. Chapter 1 : Kidnapping

"This world...is still too small."

Destiny Islands were really a peaceful place, especially at night. A fresh breeze was caressing Young Xehanort's hair, as he and Vanitas were hiding in some bushes which were surrounding a little town.

"Well, small indeed but also hiding a little something." Vanitas smirked as he summoned a little blue Unversed.

"Do you remember the plan ?" Asked Young Xehanort with a surprised tone.

"Of course. I'll send this little guy after my brother's light, and the small punk will be curious and follow him outside. i'll just have to catch him.

-This will work, unless the Sora of this timeline is different.

-Well, he better not be.

-..You MUST leave him unharmed."

Vanitas shrugged and sent off his Unversed to the town.

"Follow Ventus' light."

It was not long.

The town was small and Sora had been easy to find.

The Unversed sneaked by the opened window. Five years old Sora was sleeping, dressed in a blue pajamas and hugging his teddy bear.

The little creature glimped on Sora's bed and poked him on his side. He repeated the action until Sora started giggling.

He woke up, having heavy eyes and yawning.

"Come on, Riku…"

He turned to the Unversed and yelped, recoiling and putting his teddy bear in front of him.

The little monster approached Sora, who tried to act brave.

"Do...do not attack me, monster under m-my bed !"

He was shaking hard, not at all expected to Vanitas who appeared in the room, helmet on.

"This isn't the "monster under your bed", you idiot."

Sighed Vanitas as Sora was agape and was holding scared eyes.

Vanitas sighed again.

"I guess I'll have to do the job by myself."

Sora tried to run but the masked boy caught him by his arm and put his other hand on his mouth.

"Mmhh..! Mhhh…!"

Sora was struggling back as much as he could, and he bite Vanitas' hand.

The man grabbed his wrist in a stronger way, almost on the point of breaking it.

"I'm supposed to not hurt you, but we don't need you to be in a perfect state after all."

Vanitas announced within an evil laugh as Sora cried and stopped to struggle immediately.

Vanitas opened a dark corridor, ready to leave, but the door suddenly opened. Sora's mother appeared, she had been alerted by her son's screams.

"S-Sora?! Who are you?! What are you doing to my son?!"

Sora tried to reach her mom with his other arm, but Vanitas caught it with his hand holding Sora's other wrist.

"Don't even try, little guy."

Vanitas ordered with a calm yet threatening voice.

Sora's mother ran to Vanitas but the Unversed stopped her as the masked boy vanished into the dark corridor.

Vanitas and Sora safely left the corridor and landed outside the town, Sora still crying of terror and physical pain.

Young Xehanort approached them, making Sora trying to struggle as he was believing Young Xehanort was a random person and would help him. But, to his fear, he wasn't.

"Here we meet again, Sora." Xehanort said, in a soft tone, touching the kid's cheek slowly.

Poor little Sora was scared to death. He continued to cry, firmly closing his eyes.

"We can leave now, Vanitas."

The boy nodded.

"Mission cleared, hehe…"

He laughed off and made his Unversed disappear before they all entered another dark corridor created by Young Xehanort...


	2. Chapter 2 : Trapped between white walls

Vanitas, Sora and Young Xehanort landed safely in the castle of The World That Never Was, in a huge hall, empty and calm. Only Sora's sobs were disturbing the silence.

Vanitas was annoyed by it.

"Stop that, it's useless." He grunted as Xehanort closed the hall's door.

"You can release him, Vanitas."

The boy did so, Sora fell on his knees, coughing and catching his breath.

He quickly ran away from the other two and went hiding behind a sofa.

Young Xehanort approached him.

"Relax, little Sora. There is no need to be scared."

The boy gasped and didn't leave his spot.

"W-what are you going t-to do with me?"

Vanitas smirked.

"We need fresh meat to eat...

-Eeeeek !"

Sora cried, panicking and running away to the door, opening it quickly and leaving the place.

"...Huh.

-Good job, Vanitas.'

The masked boy facepalmed himself as Xehanort left.

"I'll find him. You, wait here."

Meanwhile, in the future, in the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid and Mickey were having an important discussion.

"Garsh...To think I believed they were gone for good... But, Master...Do you really think that they are in the past ?"

Yen Sid nodded.

"I saw it, there is no mistake.

-...What can we do ?" Asked Mickey with a worried voice.

"Sending Sora came to me, but we need to preserve him and the others... Mickey. When I'll be ready, I'll use my magic power to send you to the past. We must, at all costs, stop whatever Xehanort is planning."

Mickey nodded, understanding the urgency of their situation.

Sora ran for long minutes. The ground and walls were a pure white and clean, which was a good news for his tiny naked feet, even if the ground was cold.

He finally bumped into another figure wearing a black coat as well.

"Oh, if that's not Sora ! They finally caught you, huh ?"

Xigbar laughed, scaring Sora as he tried to run again.

"Not so fast, kid !" The man announced, shooting a laser in front of Sora.

The kid screamed and froze.

"I don't wanna play the babysitter so be nice until the old coot comes back to play with you, okay ?"

Sora was crying as Xigbar was holding him with just his presence.

Young Xehanort showed up, to Xigbar's delight.

"There you are, Sora.

-...

-Ah, Xehanort ! So you're his babysitter ? You should watch for him better !" Teased Xigbar as Young Xehanort knelt down in front of the crying child.

"Are you hurt?

-...Nah...

-That's good. You should not run away like that. This castle can be dangerous for a regular child, especially if you're lost in it."

Young Xehanort said, looking to Xigbar then standing up.

"You're lucky that Xigbar found you."

Sora sobbed, looking away.

"Why...do you care if I'm hurt..? The other boy..said that I was fresh meat after all..."

Xehanort sighed.

"Vanitas has a pretty dark sense of humor.

-...what ?"

Xehanort stroked Sora's cheek.

"We didn't bring you here to kill you. Nor to harm you."

Sora was confused. Normally, kidnappers who take kids away do so to hurt them.

But he was still quite unharmed. Even if, he didn't want to trust them. They were creepy.

"Let's return to the room, Sora."

Xehanort said to the kid, who didn't know which idea would be the safest, when another dark corridor opened, showing Xemnas. Sora stared at the tall, huge, man, who had a sort of calm yet imposing aura. Sora weirdly thought that this man reminded him of Riku's father.

"The Master has just return, and he wants to see Sora."


	3. Chapter 3 : Encounter with a mastermind

Sora had been escorted by Xemnas to a huge door. The man turned to him.

"I'll speak in your place so I order you to remain quiet.'

The kid nodded, he was terrified, he wanted to run so much, but he was feeling like it would be worthless. That mountain of a man would surely catch him fast.

He could feel that Xemnas was wary around him for a reason he didn't understand. He was just a kid after all.

Xemnas opened the door, the room was an office with a huge window. Sora got on his toes to close the door and came near Xemnas, nervous and quite scared.

A man was here, turning to them, holding his hands behind his back. He was bald and looking very old, but he was as scary as Xemnas. He has an intense presence.

"I brought Sora, Master Xehanort.

-Well, well. Perfect."

Sora gasped, this old man has the same name as the boy who snatched him!

But he was wary. The man was examining him from head to toes with his eyes, making the boy uncomfortable. He let out a smile.

"Sora. We got you back.

-...

-Yes, Master. Young Xehanort and Vanitas succeeded in their mission."

Sora looked down, he was hungry, tired and he wanted to see his mom and Riku so much. That place was so deadly scary.

"..." He sobbed, starting to cry in silence.

Master Xehanort approached him.

"My name is Xehanort, boy. You don't know me...but I do know you, quite well."

Sora looked up to the old man, who was smiling, surprisingly, not in a threatening way.

"X-Xehanort..."

The old man nodded and indicated to his Nobody to leave the room before showing Sora a sofa in front of the window.

"Sit down, my boy."

Sora obeyed and both sat down, the kid was staring outside. There was a weird shaped moon in the dark sky.

"Do you like tea, Sora ?"

The boy faced the man in confusion, as the old man was preparing tea with some cookies.

Sora's stomach growled, he adored cookies and he was starving.

"Y-yes..."

Xehanort smiled and gave Sora a cup of tea and some cookies. Sora put the tea away and slowly ate the little cakes, he was feeling relaxed by eating.

Xehanort was very calm, sipping his tea.

"M-Mister Xehanort ?

-Yes ?

-Why...am I here ?"

The man put his tea on the table.

"To help me, boy.

-What...? How ?

-This is a long story."

Xehanort sighed, making himself comfortable.

"Do you know what is this heart-shaped moon?"

Sora looked to it, it was beautiful but really mysterious.

"...No, I don't."

Xehanort took a softer tone, like if he was about to tell a bedtime story.

"This is..Kingdom Hearts. An artificial one at least."

Sora's eyes widened. His mother once told him about Kingdom Hearts but it was just a myth!

"Kingdom Hearts is the source of every light in our world. A long time ago, people known as Keyblade Wielders fought against each other to gain the power to reach Kingdom Hearts and control it. This was called the Keyblade War."

Sora yawned, for some reasons Master Xehanort's voice was extremely soothing and relaxing.

He was having a hard time keeping his eyes opened and ended falling on Master Xehanort's knees, sleeping and curling himself into a ball.

The old man smiled, his little spell worked.

There was no need to hurry, the boy was young and they had time.

Master Xehanort carefully picked Sora up without waking him up. He was old, but the 5 years old kid was as light as a feather to him.

He walked to a room with a simple bed and window, and put Sora in the white bed. He was feeling weird to act this way but this Sora was so different, he was a pure, innocent soul, and somehow this was impacting the old man.

He never thought he would feel fondness for someone that was viewing him as his mortal enemy. Perhaps, this Sora would turn into a precious ally instead. He was somehow hoping that, even if he knew it would be a very hard task.

"Goodnight, Sora."

Simply said Xehanort before shutting the door, leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4 : A forbidden bond

Sora woke up in the middle of the night, his lower side being painful. He tried to sleep again but he was just turning around in his bed, fighting the fine blanket with his legs. The whole room was empty and a bit cold.

He was so nervous, he has wanted to wake up in his bed, in his mom's house, not here. So it wasn't a dream after all. Or better said : a nightmare.

The kid slowly stood up, his tiny feet freezing on the cold floor. He grabbed the door's wrist and opened slowly. No one was outside and it was pretty dark, only the light from the fake Kingdom Hearts was lighting the large maze of rooms.

Sora ran in the corridors, holding his crotch, searching for the toilets.

After a while, and getting lost, he met Xemnas, who surely wasn't expecting him.

Sora gasped, jumping on place.

"What are you doing here ? You know there is no use to escape, right ?" Asked Xemnas with a rather intimidating voice.

"I...I need to go to the toilets..." Cried Sora of shame.

The boy was gasping of pain, while Xemnas winked a few times, quite...surprised. He sighed.

"Follow me."

Xemnas guided Sora to the toilets, which were not that far from his room actually. The boy quickly entered it while the man rested his back against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Do it quickly, then I'll accompany you back to your room." Said Xemnas, he wanted to be sure that Sora would not try to escape.

Sora left the toilets, all calmed down. He yawned as Xemnas opened the way and he followed him.

"You're quite...docile for a kid.

-Huh...?

-I thought that you were going to be a pest. But you're quite kind and obedient."

Said Xemnas, remembering how the Sora from his timeline could be arrogant and aggressive.

Sora sighed of surprise, it was a weird comment about him.

"Well...I'm scared. I don't wanna struggle back and get hurt..."

Explained Sora, trying again to act brave but in real, it was not in his nature to be violent.

Xemnas slightly smiled. He couldn't totally get what fear was anymore and this Sora was so different it was ridiculous.

"...Why were you not sleeping, Mister Xemnas ?

-I'm a Nobody. We need less sleep than you, humans.

-A...Nobody ?

-Empty husk of a person." Simply explained Xemnas, not wanting to go into the details.

Sora looked sad. He didn't get everything, but he was sad for Xemnas. He was scary but not mean and actually quite nice, and hearing that he was "an empty husk' was saddening Sora.

He approached him and took his hand, humming a random kid song. Xemnas was extremely confused. What sort of behavior was that ? It was all new to him.

Maybe because he was part-Terra but Xemnas didn't push Sora's hand away and hold it back.

Sora widely smiled, it was...so nice and reassuring. But the kid was also...sad. He could not develop a fondness for this man, he needed to go home. He needed to find a way how but he was sure he would not forget this moment.

"We're arrived." Xemnas said, releasing Sora's hand.

"Go to sleep now, tomorrow will be a long day."

Sora nodded and entered his room.

"Goodnight, Mister Xemnas."

The kid returned in his bed but he was now trying to find a way to return home.

Xemnas walked away and went upstairs, approaching a bigger, more decorated, door. He knocked.

"Master, it's Xemnas. Can I enter?"

The door slowly opened, showing Master Xehanort in a dressing gown.

"I hope I didn't wake you up."

Master Xehanort yawned, sitting down and pouring tea in two cups.

"Now that you did it, may I know why ?

-It's about Sora."

Xehanort glanced at Xemnas, who sat down in front of the mastermind.

"Did he annoy you ?" Teased Master Xehanort, knowing his Nobody wasn't used to children.

Xemnas shook his head.

"Not at all, he is well-educated for such a youth.

-Then, what ?"

Asked Xehanort, sipping tea.

"I feel like he won't get used to us that easily. The kid is scared for his life. He doesn't show it but it's not hard to see.

-We kidnapped him. Everyone would be scared and try to escape." Xehanort answered in a relaxed way.

"Do you think he will actually try to escape this place ?

-He would surprise me if he doesn't."

Xemnas couldn't get angry due to his nature yet he raised his voice.

"Then, why did you not already turn him into a vessel ?"

Xehanort felt that his Nobody was acting different, almost worried for the little one. That was good. Xehanort wished no harm to Sora, but he was quite relieved the boy had an impact on the others. It was important to form bonds in such an organization.

"He is too young. I need to wait a little more.

-But, Master..."

Xehanort stood up, interrupting Xemnas and putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. The only way out that he could take is the vent system. It's mortal, he might not take the risk.

-But, what if he does ?

-There is plenty of fish in the sea. I'll just find another vessel."

Calmly said Xehanort as Xemnas only saluted him and left.

Master Xehanort yawned and finished his tea before returning to sleep but he was..worried. A bit, something he didn't feel since a long time.

Did he also develop a fondness for the boy? If Xemnas could, so does he.

After all, he was very different than the Sora he knew. He wanted him as his thirteenth, him and nobody else.

"Don't play the stubborn hero again, kid."


	5. Chapter 5 : The next morning

Sora was turning around in his bed. Someone was knowing on his door since a few minutes and it was annoying him.

The boy sat down on his bed with messy hair and heavy eyes, he didn't sleep a lot this night.

"Who's heeeere ?"

He asked in a yawn.

"It's time to wake up." A cold voice answered. Sora gasped as the door opened. A blue haired man appeared. He had also a black coat and was holding a tinier one and load of papers under his other arm.

"Who...are you ?" Shyly asked Sora.

The man walked towards him.

"I'm Isa. I used to be Lord Xemnas' second in command. Now, I'm the one who takes care of the administrative tasks for Master Xehanort."

Sora yawned again, rubbing his eyes as Isa grabbed a sheet of paper and a black pen.

"Even though you aren't totally one of us yet, Master Xehanort asked me to register you."

Sora glanced at Isa, a bit confused about the things he was saying.

The man sighed.

"Your name.

-Huh...Sora."

The man's eyes showed a bit of anger and wariness, which confused Sora once again. Isa might looked like someone calm, Sora was finding him quite...scary.

"Age?

-Five.

-World of Origin ?

-Huh...Destiny Islands, I guess ?

-Gender?

-...Isn't it...obvious ?"

Isa instantly growled sightly and sent a mean look to Sora, who swallowed his saliva hard. He thought he better would be serious to avoid big troubles.

"M-Male, sir !" He half yelled, raising his hand.

"That's better..."

Isa finished writing Sora's information, and other stuff like his height, as the boy was looking down, a bit shameful.

"You're registered now. As, unofficially of course, one of us, you have to wear a black coat."

Isa showed the coat to Sora, who was amazed. It was looking so cool and comfy!

"This coat will protect you from darkness. It will never be dirty, so no need to wash it. However...you need a shower, I think."

Sora blushed, he was not smelling the best, with all that happened recently.

His stomach growled.

"Could I...eat first ?"

Once again, Isa sent him a mean look, annoyed.

Sora stood up quickly.

"Okay, okay! Shower comes first!

-Good kid.

-Huh...(Does this man have two personalities or what...?)

-For this morning, I'll show you the way to the main bathroom. Follow me."

Sora nodded and followed Isa like a little puppy outside. The whole place was..empty.

"Where is everyone..?

-They are in the Where Nothing Gathers room for the daily reunion. You can only access it by dark corridor. Since you can't open one yet, I was tasked to wake you up and bring you there."

Sora gasped; what was going to happen? Isa, and others, were saying stuff like :"You can't yet"...like something big was going to fall on him. He didn't want to discover what, he needed to leave and quickly. He knew his life was at stake, he was sure of that.

He looked around, searching for an escape way as Isa stopped in front of a door.

"Get yourself cleaner."

He walked away, reading some of his papers.

Sora couldn't believe it, there was his chance!

He was excited. Isa was the only one around, he felt like it would be now or never.

He carefully and quietly walked away, looking at every corner and checking Isa from time to time. He was still focused on his work. Sora noticed a small door near the floor. He knelt down and opened it, a wind hit his face as a long vent corridor opened before him.

Sora shook his head. This should be an exit, but an hazardous one. He would find a safer one...or not.

Footsteps were now heard behind him and were getting closer. Sora panicked, scared to be found...and killed. He quickly entered the vent, closing the door behind him and lose no time to go forwards...


	6. Chapter 6 : A deadly fall

Sora's way in the vent was not easy. It was tight and cold, also dark. But the boy was smart. He managed to follow the wind's sound and arrived in front of the end. He quickly reached it, only to find that he was standing above a black bridge, but he was extremely high.

A strong wind was blowing, Sora was so scared but he couldn't return inside. No way he would be safe if he did. He carefully grabbed the wall's Nobody symbol's lower part. Beneath him was a practicable extension of the wall.

He put his feet on it, facing down the black city. His eyes widened, the city was huge, endless. He was wondering if people actually lived here.

He walked on the wall, cautious about each one of his step and hoping to find a way to go beneath.

He was so anxious, one wrong step and he would die. But he needed his mother and Riku so much. It was worth taking the risk.

But as he was thinking that, he missed a step, a part of the wall was broken.

He tried to catch the wall again but he missed once more and was now falling down.

He screamed, closed his eyes and cried as he was feeling his body becoming so hot with the falling speed.

Then, everything went black as his body was atrociously painful and the last thing he felt was the shaking ground...


	7. Chapter 7 : Special care

"Sora..? You hear me, boy ?"

Sora could hear it...Master Xehanort's voice.

He opened his eyes with pain. His body was heavier than usual, Master Xehanort was here, as well as Xemnas and another man he never saw before. They were in a room looking like a hospital's one for surgery.

"How are his life signs, Vexen ?"

Master Xehanort asked to the third man, who was examining a monitor.

"Breath is good, heartbeat is fast, indicating an overdose of adrenaline due to the physical trauma. His body is still fragile but the healing started."

Sora couldn't move, he was feeling as heavy as a brick. His clothes were tore up and his body was marked with injuries and bandages. Ice cubes in small bags were put on his injuries, calming down the pain. His mind was dizzy, but he remembered he had fallen down the building. How did he survive that ?

Like if Master Xehanort heard his thoughts, he said :

"You're lucky that one of us caught you in your fall. It saved your life. If not, your body would have been to broken for us to save you."

Sora winked and tried to sit down but he yelled of pain trying so. Vexen approached him and made him lie down again.

"Don't move yet. Your body is hurt, and too weak. You need more time."

Sora breathed loudly, trying to relax as the old master sat down on a chair next to him.

"Sora...You really took a huge risk.

-I...I wanted to es-escape..."

Sora managed to whisper, as the old man held his small hand in his own.

"I know, boy. I know.

-Can..can I go home now ? Please..?

-Boy...I'm sorry but you can't now."

Sora cried harder.

"Why...

-...To prevent your death, I had to put a piece of my heart inside you. Now, you fate and ours are intertwined. Your home is here now. We are a family."

Xehanort explained, as Sora suddenly felt weird. This was a terrifying thing, what the old man just said, but a part of him believed Xehanort.

"A...part of you ?

-Yes. I wanted to wait to say this. Also, I actually wanted to wait until you become a bit older to give you a part of my heart, but you left me with no other choice. Due to your young age, my heart's piece is still sleeping inside you. But one day, it'll awake.

Sora could understand, it was weird, but a part of him could. Maybe Xehanort's heart was sleeping, but it already has a presence in Sora.

Xemnas approached as Xehanort was leaving.

"Xemnas will take care of you until your body heals up with the help of my heart's piece."

Sora quietly nodded and Master Xehanort left the room, not before glancing on the two Norts and his new protege.

Vexen shut down the system and gave some healing medicine to Sora before leaving as well.

Sora drunk up the medicine and looked down as Xemnas was putting some walking aids on his legs.

"There. Try to stand up."

Sora obeyed and tried to stand up...and fell on the ground. Xemnas caught him with a strong arm, the kid was uneasy of the rough contact.

"Are you...angry ?

-Well. If I was human, I would be."

Xemnas said.

"But you deceived us.

-...

-The Master was even sad to learn that you risked your life in such a despicable way."

Sora sobbed, he was feeling so guilty. He shouldn't be sorry for them, yet this new part of him was somehow aching in his chest, making him even more sad.

Xemnas said nothing and helped him to walk to his room. The boy was holding to Xemnas' arm, gasping as every step was painful.

The man opened the room's door. A black coat was on the bed.

"Isa left this for you."

Sora nodded, holding to the wall as Xemnas took the small coat and offered his arm to help the kid once again.

They entered the bathroom.

"It's the afternoon but your body needs to be cleaned. I'm going to wash you."

Sora blushed as the man took off his torn clothes and picked the kid up to put him in the bathtub.

"Sit down."

Sora obeyed and carefully sat down, cross-legged, as Xemnas opened the shower.

Warm water touched Sora's feet, who giggled as Xemnas took off his coat, revealing he was only wearing a garment and a simple jean. His body was quite buff, which made Sora a bit nervous.

"Be...gentle, please..

-Don't worry about that."

Xemnas wasn't good with kids as he never cared for one, but he was a protective man with the other 12, and so he was with Sora.

The boy let the Nobody putting water everywhere on his body. He was relaxing himself but panicked once when he noticed the water was reddish.

"I see that Vexen couldn't heal your deepest wounds." Xemnas commented, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Sora tilted his head.

"Vexen ?"

Xemnas cleaned a big wound with some water.

"Yes. One of our 13. He is our secondary researcher and our main doctor.

-I..I feel like I still have a lot of people to meet..

-Not a lot but quite a few, indeed."

Xemnas answered, washing Sora's hair.

"But now, your health is your priority. I can make you visit the castle, but you also need rest."

Sora nodded, putting some shampoo away from his face.

"You are all cleaned up now."

Xemnas announced, putting Sora out of the bathtub before drying him with a big towel, ending by the hair.

Sora was feeling good, even if his body was still a bit painful.

He liked Xemnas.

Something suddenly came out of his mind.

"Mister Xemnas, can I...request something ?"

The man nodded, wondering if Sora needed something, like a new bath or a snack.

"Can..I...call you...Daddy ?"


	8. Chapter 8 : Bath and blood

Now, Xemnas was really confused and even a bit intimidated by such a request. His face betrayed his confusion as Sora gasped, wary.

"Sorry...That was a stupid request..

-Not stupid, just unexpected. May I know the reason for it ?"

The man grabbed the black coats and helped Sora to wear it before putting back his own.

As the kid was adjusting his coat's sleeves, Xemnas started to brush his hair.

"Well ?

-Mmh...I don't know...I just like you and you care about me so...

-You do know that I'm doing that only because the Master ordered me to do so...right ?"

Sora nodded.

"Yes. But...I don't know. It's just that...you remind me of my best friend's father.

-...Riku.

-Yep, so..."

Sora sobbed a few times. He has lost his real father some months ago, Riku's father always was here for him when he could. But Sora needed a father to be with him everyday. He was scared to admit that Xemnas was the best candidate for this.

In normal context, Xemnas would have left, annoyed, but he decided to stay. He was curious and wanted to understand.

"Don't cry, Sora. You have to be strong, as one of us." He said, confused of what he just said.

The words that he said, he once said them to Ventus, when he was still Terra. It was like Sora could touch Terra's part inside of him.

Sora nodded and Xemnas finished to brush his hair, returning it to its regular spiky state.

"Come with me. We need to see Vexen."

Sora nodded, and they both left the room.

Xemnas help Sora's hand in an almost natural way, he didn't want to struggle with himself.

Sora still has some difficulties to walk though, so their pace was quite slow.

But they finally reached Vexen's lab, who let them enter.

"How is the boy ?

-He is good, but some of his wounds are quite deep. I think they'll need a while to totally heal up."

"That's good...Sora ? What's wrong ?"

Sora was holding to Xemnas' coatn hiding behind him.

Vexen was seeing him though, and Sora was finding him...creepy.

"No need to be scared, Sora. Vexen is not as scary as he looks.

-What's that supposed to mean ?"

Vexen asked, disappointed but turned to Sora.

"Well, I won't harm you, if it's that worry you. I healed you, after all. ...Could I see those wounds ?"

Sora nodded and put off his coat with Xemnas' help.

Vexen took a magnifying glass and white gloves to inspect them.

"...Fascinating.

-What is it, Vexen ?"

Sora was a bit nervous, the wounds were indeed deep and already quite ticklish.

"It looks like..the wounds are reacting to Xehanort's heart already. It still is dormant, but Sora's body doesn't refuse it.

-Huh...

-You're a very fascinating human child, Sora. Even in this timeline."

Vexen grabbed a sterilized syringe.

"I'm going to take some blood out of this wound. It can be a bit painful, but it won't be long."

Sora recoiled violently. He hated syringes, like any kid would be. Xemnas grabbed him with firm arms.

"Its for your good, Sora." Xemnas said, but the kid was already crying like crazy.

Vexen grabbed his arm and quickly took a sample of his blood.

Sora bursted in tears.

"It's perfect. Thanks, kid.

-MAMA !"

Sora screamed, in a pitiful state. Xemnas tried to approach him but the kid pushed the man away and ran to the exit, panicking and crying out for his mother.

"Poor little one. Let's give him some time, Xemnas."

Vexen said, sitting down in front of a miscroscope to examine Sora's blood.

"Vexen. Do you think Sora will be more relaxed when he will be fully one of us ?

-Yes, normally. ...What an unusal behavior of yours, Lord Xemnas. Are you taking a liking to the kid ?

-...I don't know. Maybe."

Xemnas sat down, thoughtful.

"The way you act around him is very protective.

-Sora...He asked me if he could call me "Daddy".

Vexen blinked, smirking but also confused.

"Really ?

-Yes.

-...Then, let him do so. Sora is a little kid. If he can find a father in you, that would make his growth easier and who knows ? He might start to see family members in us. I would not mind being an uncle." Vexen laughed but Xemnas wasn't amused. He clearly didn't have the requirements to be a father.

"Could we just give this task to another member ?

-Humans don't work that way. If he wants you, he'll want no other one."

Xemnas sighed, great..now he was Sora's dad. The father of the same kid who killed him in his timeline.

He was totally not ready for this.

"Oh, now that's interesting !

-...? What's wrong ?

-The cells in Sora's blood are attracted by me as we're talking. Which means Sora is already attracted by us. I bet the Master is going to be the one who he will be attracted to the most. That would only be logical."

Xemnas nodded. Sora was half-Xehanort too now, and all of them were naturally attracted by the old man. He was their core, the center of their life.

Something was off though, Sora wasn't like them, yet.

"But Sora isn't already one of us.

-Indeed but..he just need something to awake Xehanort's heart, and the full power of darkness will fill the boy. He will become our thirteenth."


	9. Chapter 9 : A healing spell

Master Xehanort wanted to ask Isa to make some shopping for food, when he heard some cries coming from Sora's room."

"Sora ? Can I enter ?"

He asked, entering after having heard a little yes.

Sora was crying under his blanket. Xehanort closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, little one ?"

Sora left his hiding spot, sobbing, still wanting to cry a lot.

He felt weird in his chest when his eyes met Xehanort's ones. He let his body act and jumped on the old man, crying in his coat.

Xehanort blinked of surprise but hugged back the boy.

"Calm down, Sora. Calm down and explain to old Nort what's wrong."

Master Xehanort gently pat Sora's back, the boy hugged him tight, not wanting to leave his arms, strong and protective.

"It's...Mister Vexen...He..he hurt me..

-Oh, really ? How's that ? What did he do ?"

Master Xehanort knew Vexen wouldn't hurt the kid. He was just curious.

"He...took my blood with a syringe.."

Xehanort smiled and pat Sora again before meeting his face.

"He had good intentions. For your sake.

-But...it hurts..."

Xehanort took Sora's arm, and saw the wound that has been "damaged".

"It...it hurts...

-I think I can make a little something for it.

-W-what ?

-...A healing spell."

Master Xehanort put his hand on Sora's wound, focusing on it.

Soon enough, a small light engulfed the injury and the pain calmed itself.

Sora made huge eyes, mouth dropped.

"How...how did you..?

-When I touched it, our hearts answered to each other. The piece of me which is inside of you reacted to my heart, and that can make a lot of good things."

Xehanort smiled softly, while Sora was looking at his painless arm, regaining back his composure. Master Xehanort smiled again, without malice, and pat Sora's head. The boy smiled slightly, the old man was scary but he surely has a sweet side.

"You and me are the same. We share the same fate."

Sora's mouth dropped, amazed as he smiled in awe. Xehanort pat again his head and stood up, glad this Sora trusted him.

"Now...do you want to do some shopping with Isa ?"

Sora nodded in excitement.

"Yeah ! Yeah, shopping ! Can...Daddy Xemnas come too ?"

Sora asked, a bit scared of Isa since their first meeting...and what happened. It has not been very concluding.

Master Xehanort almost laughed from Xemnas being called "Daddy" by such an innocent kid.

He only took a lighter tone, almost instinctively.

"Sure. Let's go ask him, okay ?"

Sora nodded, all happy now, as he took Master Xehanort's hand, giggling.

Both headed to Vexen's lab, when Xemnas showed itself all of a sudden from the room.

"Daddy !"

Sora yelled and ran to the Nobody, jumping on him to give him a hug. Xemnas blinked but he remembered what Vexen said about this. To let Sora consider him as a dad so the boy will have a healthy growth.

After all, they were both vessels. They were sharing the same fate now, so in a sense...they were a family.

Xemnas hugged back Sora carefully. He wanted to push the boy away, still remembering the day his timeline's Sora took him down...twice, but he controlled himself.

This Sora was different, he wasn't his enemy.

"You feel better, as I can see."

Master Xehanort was really surprised. He knew Xemnas like his back pocket, yet he never expected that his Nobody could show affection to...a kid.

He nodded in approval. It was extremely important for Sora to be close to the other vessels. They needed to share a strong bond, if they wanted to win.

Xemnas wasn't acting, he was sincere, and the old master was somehow proud of his Nobody.

"Daddy ! Come do shopping with Isa and me ! Pleaaaase ?"

Sora asked, with puppy eyes. Xemnas blinked then glanced to Xehanort, who chuckled.

Xemnas sighed, slightly annoyed, but he accepted within a nod, as the trio headed to the main hall : The Nothing's Call.

Sora lost his smile, this room was familiar. It was the room where Vanitas and Young Xehanort brought him when they kidnapped him.

On this moment, a part of him ached. He was wondering if he could see Riku again...if he could gain back his old life again.

"Sora ? What's wrong ?" Xemnas asked, making Sora shake his head, like nothing happened, and giggle.

"Well, Isa is waiting for us as it seems."

Sora blinked, finally noticing the blue-haired man in a corner, crossing arms.

The 5 years old kid shrank back, as the man with a cross over his face was now somehow glaring to him.


End file.
